1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for use in an optical signal transmission system, and more particularly to an optical module incorporating an optical device such as a light-emitting device or a light-detecting device, the optical module being capable of receiving a plug connected to an optical fiber for optical connection with such an optical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical modules for optically coupling an optical device such as a light-emitting device or a light-detecting device and an optical fiber have heretofore been known from Japanese utility model publication No. 3-34725, Japanese laid-open patent publications Nos. 4-165312 and 6-67063, for example.
The optical module disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. 3-34725 has an optical device such as a light-emitting device or a light-detecting device which is fixed to an optical module body by an adhesive, a screw or the like.
The optical module revealed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 4-165312 includes a receptacle having a light-emitting device or a light-detecting device. To fasten the receptacle to a housing, a portion of the housing around the receptacle is affixed to a flange of the receptacle by staking, or if the housing is made of resin, it is held by a plate and secured to the flange of the receptacle by riveting, or it is locally fused to the flange of the receptacle.
The optical module shown in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-67063 has two housing blocks assembled into one housing.
Fixing the optical device to the optical module body with an adhesive or a screw as disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. 3-34725 requires a complex assembling process. Use of a screw, in particular, entails an additional cost of tapping the optical module body. The flange of the receptacle for attachment to the housing as revealed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 4-165312 makes the overall arrangement complicated. The structure as shown in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-67063 cannot easily be assembled as the two housing blocks cannot be put together in one operation.